User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Informative - D-BT02A, Guidepost and Elimination
Hello hello heeeeeelloooo~ Newly-promoted Admin, RaijinSenshi here, bringing a new Buddyfight Informative! Today is the release day of Four Dimensions, and with it comes a lot of good stuff. Ranging from the first Dual Cards in the game, to the ellusive Guardian and Executioner decks, and even including a good chunk of reprints for us lowely peasants that Bushiroad so generously has bestowed some of their magic upon. I am going to cover the set in four seperate parts.Starting with the Double Deck, then Guardians, then Executioners, before wrapping it all up with the reprints. Well anyway, let's dive in and look at the cards we have recieved this time around~ Legend World Legend World is first, and they got a lot of support for the coming Zodiac deck, but also, more importantly, they focus on supporting Star, and attribute that has been needing a serious revamp for a long time now, so that is very well welcome. The first card we are looking at is the Size 3 monster, Scorpio Starsentinel, Eskorpia, a Star monster with 7000 / 3 / 6000 as it's stats, a call cost of 2 gauge, and an ability that is active as long as Eskorpia is in the center, which turns the S2 and lower Star monsters on your left and right into S0 monsters as long as Eskorpia is there. At first glance, it is pretty obvious what this monster is designed for: Boosting the Frozen Stars deck. And while it does so, there is one HUGE problem with that tactic...this simply costs too much gauge to function in that deck. And in a beatdown Star deck...there are better options, like Bloody King. And the fact this guy doesn't have Double Attack, Penetrate or anything makes it even less desirable. We are off to a pretty bad start with this card... Next monster in line is actually worth it, however. Gemini Starsentinel, Gemios is a Size 2 Star monster, with 4000 / 2 / 4000 as it's stats, a call cost of 1 gauge, and natural Double Attack as it's one ability. Gemios is very simple, but also very good. This is a really strong card, even if it might have difficulties staying alive as the opponent will most likely target it. That is where cards like Tetra Vibrion come in, to save the monster and make the opponent spend a lot of resources just dealing with it...and it is not even your big monster! Gemios, while functioning well in Star as a whole, works much better in Zodiac, and you will soon understand why... Next in line is Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario. This guy is a nifty Size 1 Star monster, while his stats of 3000 / 1 / 3000 is not much, he makes up for that with his ability. Because when he enters the field, for each other Star monster on your field, you add the top card of your deck to your gauge. So in simple terms, Aquario provides you with gauge. Being a potential +2 gauge at most, which does open the deck a bit more, as you dont "need" Zlatorog anymore. But it's not the best card either. It certainly helps the deck for now, but dont be surprised if Aquario is replaced later on. All in all, a pretty good card, for what it does. Then we have a Size 0 monster...vanilla. Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen, while she looks pretty, doesn't have much going for her, but with her stats being 1000 / 2 / 2000, ergo having that 2-crit punching power, she might see place in some Frozen Star decks, I suppose. However, she is not really good. Straight the opposite, I would say... Oh well, someone might make some pretty life counters using her foil card, at least. We move straight into the spells, with Light Horn of the False Deity. This thing is a Star / Enhance / Destruction attributed spell with a variable ability. The first ability lets you discard a card to destroy a monster on the opponent's field, while the second ability is a Counter, giving +2000 power and defense to a monster in battle, and granting it the ability to Counterattack. Not really that good in Star, if I am allowed to be blunt and honest. However, Asgard and Zodiac really like this. The big plus is really that the first ability is a gauge-free Dragonic Destroy, and it can be circumvented by using cards like Alwidol as the discard fodder. It's a nice card, not something insane, but definately usable. Sentinels of the Stars is a Star / Charge / Recovery spell that can only be cast if you have a Star on your field. It's ability gives you two gauge, and if you then discard a card, it also heals you for two life. At first, I did not like this card at all. But then, as the reveal of new Star cards increased, I realized that this card might actually be really good in the near future, and might actually make Frozen Star more reliable and easy to set up, and thus making Eskorpia actually useful too, but that is just my opinion. It might see use in Zodiac decks too, but not without a good chunk of viable discard outlets. Alwidol does not cut it. Then we have a card that can actually break the defensive potential of Star decks: Medusa Shield. Medusa Shield is a Star / Defense spell that canonly be activated during an attack on the opponent's turn. It has a cast cost of 1 gauge, and it nullifies the attack, regardless of if you have an open center or not, or if the attack is a Link Attack or not. And if you happen to have two or more Star on the field, the spell cant be nullified. What more can I say? This is a really incredible shield, able to defend the center from a Link Attack is especially huge. I, for one, think this is going to be very good in future decks. And here is the card that just makes Eskorpia outclassed and bad, and shifting the focus of Star decks over on Zodiac entirely: Star Pole Sword, Estrela. This item sports the Star / Weapon attributes, and while it only has 1000 / 1 as it's stats, it's ability is INSANE. It costs 1 gauge and 1 life to equip this thing, but while you have it equipped and have a Zodiac on the field, all Size 2 or less Star monsters on your field become Size 0 monsters. And if that was not enough, Estrela can attack even if you have a monster in the center. Yeah, that is actually what the item does. What more do I really need to say? You slap Zodiac in the center for defense and offensive pressense, put Gemios on the side and literally any other Star on the remaining slot, creating one of the dirtiest "Square Formations" in the entire game to date. It's destructive, it's dirty, it's just flat-out insane. The only drawback is the lack of ways to search this card... Star Dragon World The other part of the Double Deck is support for Star Dragon World, more spesificly focusing on giving the Size 3-centric deck a boost...ergo, Zodiac. The first monster is Eliminator, Jerkline (*snort*), who is a Size 2 Neodragon with 5000 / 2 / 5000 as hisstatline. He has one Act ability, which lets you discard Jerkline from the hand to put any Dragonarms from your drop zone into the soul of a Neodragon on your field. This is obviously a really strong ability. Before, we had to relly on spells and running things like Star Hand, Arms Controller to get Dragonarms into the Size 3s, and this just adds another (better) option on how to do so, opening up deckspace for other cards. All in all, Jerkline is a really powerful card, being basicly free Dragonarms retrieval, that instantly crosses the monster into the soul of a Neodragon. You have to look far and long for quality support like this. Well, it is a Dragon-based world, so I guess it was to expected due to how Bushiroad handles their support... Then we have the first Dragonarms in the "Dragoneraser" family: Dragoneraser, Jamming. Jamming is a Size 0, Dragonarms, with 2000 / 1 / 2000 as it's stats. It's ability activates when it enters the field, giving a Zodiac +1 crit for the turn. It also has Crossnize, as per usual with Dragonarms. In all honesty, I do not like this card. Sure, you stack a lot of crits on Zodiac, but it's just for one turn, and if the opponent can defend that turn, you basicly render it mute. However, that is just me being a pessimist on the situation. It has worked before, and there are a couple of ways to give Zodiac multiple attack options, so...feel free to prove me wrong. Next up is Dragoneraser, Defiler, another Size 0 Dragonarms with 2000 / 1 / 2000 as it's statline. While Defiler is in the soul of a Size 3 Neodragon, it grants the monster teh ability to Move. And it has Crossnize, of course. Yeeeaaah... I mean, there are other ways to give Move to your Neodragons, but...having this is a good option as well, I guess? Kinda mixed on this and not sure what to feel, really. Eliminator, Discarnea is a Size 0 Neodragon, with 1000 / 2 / 1000 as it's stats, and it has natural Soulguard. That is all this card has. It can potentially become a dangerous monster that needs to be dealt with ASAP. Other than that, not really much to say except that it has potential to be one of the best Size 0 monsters to run alongside your S3 Neodragons. Then we have Eliminator, Qualia. A Size 0 Neodragon with 2000 / 1 / 2000 stats and the natural ability to Move. So do you want us to give Move to our Size 3s or not? This monster here is honestly just a waste of space in, like... 29 out of 30 instances. Do not run it. Star Dragon World also got another spell to add to their arsenal. This is Null Place, a Destruction attributed spell. It has a cast cost of 1 gauge and paying 1 life. It's ability is a Counter that destroys a monster with 5000 or less defense the opponent controls. This is actually really scary! No seriously, either Star Dragon World has something better to run, or they are running this without question. I see no reason not too. Then we have the Zodiac-centric item for Star Dragon World! This is Legblade Rejecter, a Star / Weapon attributed item with 5000 / 2 stats and an equip cost of 1 gauge. Whenever this item is used to attack, if you have a Size 3 Neodragon on the field, you increase your gauge by 1. Simple item with a powerful ability. Combined with Zodiac will provide you with the gauge needed to use his ability, or just boosting your gauge to use the Counter spells you are running, or storing up to use Radiant Punisher finish the opponent off. It's just a really powerful pair of boots, this item here. Dual Cards Then we get into the really enjoyable stuff~ Dual Cards. Dual Cards is the new mechanic in Buddyfight where a card can be used in two different worlds. In the instance for this article, its all Legend / Star Dragon Duals. Here he is, the big bad that has been mentioned multiple times in this article already; Hollowed Arms, Zodiac. A Size 3 Star / Neodragon monster with 7000 / 2 / 5000 stats, a call cost of 2 gauge and putting the top card of your deck into his soul. His first ability is activated upon paying 1 life when he attacks, either returning a monster to the owner's hand or destroying it, depending on if your flag is Legend or Star Dragon respectively. He has natural Soulguard as well. But the real meat is the ability that is current exclusive to Zodiac: GRAVITY REST! This powerful ability is activated by discarding a card and paying a gauge when the opponent calls a monster: That monster is rested, and therefore it cant attack or do anything that turn except being used as fodder. Combining Zodiac with the advantage engines of Legend or Star Dragon respectively makes this monster a really scary wall that is just incredibly hard to get over. It shuts down Double and Triple Attack monsters like nobody's business, and the only real way to work around him is by using items to deal with him (if you dont have a counter or something, etc). Zodiac decks are going to be a dominating force, going forward in the game. Make sure to pick up at least two copies of Hollowed Arms, Zodiac. They might be of use later, even if his newly revealed forms are a bit more useful. However, his recently revealed support actually makes this form more useful too. And finally, something out of Star Dragon World that is not Jackknife. Good riddance... The back-up monster for Zodiac in the Double Deck is Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis. A Size 3 Star / Neodragon with a 7000 / 2 / 6000 statline, and a call cost of 2 gauge. When it attacks, you may discard a card from your hand to either return a monster from your drop zone to your hand (Legend World) or add a card from yourdrop zone to his soul (Star Dragon World), he also sports natural Soulguard. Not that good, honestly. Far better Size 3s to run alongside the Zodiacs....like other Zodiac monsters, Jackknife Bonds, or Bloody King... Steer away from using this card. Meteorarms is another family of Dragonarms that belong in the Dual Card section of the monsters. The first one is Meteorarms, Nebulosa. it's a Size 0 Star / Dragonarms with 3000 / 1 / 1000 as it's stats, a call cost of 1 gauge, natural Crossnize, and an ability exclusive to Zodiac. If a monster with Zodiac in the name attacks while Nebulosa is in the soul, that Zodiac gets Double Attack for the turn. So the idea is not to call Nebulosa to Crossnize it, but rather use effect of cards like Jerkline to get the card straight into the soul of Zodiac. Giving Zodiac Double Attack is truely a nightmare (for the opponent), as destruction will rain down on the field like there is no tommorrow. Fantastic and powerful card. 10/10. The next Meteorarms we got is Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca. This is a Size 0 Dragonarms, with 3000 / 1 / 1000 stats, natural Crossnize, and when it is put into the soul of a Size 3 Neodragon, you get one more gauge from the top of your deck. Honestly not sure how good this is either. Future testing required so I can give a better answer. Then we have Future Astrology, an insane rule-bending spell. Future Astrology has the Star and Draw attributes, you can only cast one copy per turn, and two abilities are printed on the card. The first ability you can choose to activate costs 1 gauge, and lets you draw a card if there is a Star on your field, and then an additional card if there is a Neodragon on your field. So it is a Nice one! for Zodiac (and several Star Dragon World decks). The other ability treats your flag as both Legend World and Star Dragon World for the turn. Most of the time, you are using this for the draw ability, but hillarity is ensured when you can activate both of Zodiac's abilities for the turn! Staple 4-of in Zodiac, no matter what happens. ...And of course it is RR, like every other Legend World draw spell... Next up is a Zodiac-restricted spell: Divine Guidance. This spell sports the Star and Defense attributes, and you can only cast it during an attack on the opponent's turn, while you have a Zodiac on your field. Nullify the attack. Put the top card of your deck into your gauge. And gain 1 life. Its a Sun Dragon Shield, just better. What more is there to say? And lastly, we have a Dual Item: Espada Renard. This Star / Weapon attributed item has a mere 1 life cost to equip and 2000 / 1 as it's statline. While you have a Star monster on the field, it can attack even if you have a monster in the center, and if you have a Neodragon on the field, it's power increases by +2000, and +1 Crit. Its a nice secondary item for Zodiac in Star Dragon World, but I doubt it will see much use in Legend because Estrela is as powerful as it is... I like the item, but have my doubts about the viability in the near future. Closing Words Four Dimensions has given us a lot of good stuff, and a lot of the cards covered here will just increase in viability as soon as D-BT03 drops for us in October. Dual Cards and the aspect they brought to the game has reignited my love for the game, and I look forward to what other Dual cards Bushiroad plan on releasing. Also: If you plan on building Zodiac: Be ready to shell out a loooooot of money...this deck will be expensive. Category:Blog posts